bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brecher von Schädeln
Brecher von Schädeln (ブレーカー·フォン·シェイダーン, Burēkā fon Sheidān, German for Crusher of Skulls) is a Quincy and a member of the Neuen Vandenreich. As a member of said organization, he is a former member of the Vandenreich, more specifically it's 2nd Jagdarmee of which he was second in command. The letter he was designated and still retained post-defection was "B" Appearance Brecher is a middle-aged man with a dark brown coloured beard and hair, tied in a topknot. His eyes are rather odd in colouration, being very dark, coupled with even darker scelera. He no longer wears the vandenreich garb like most members of the Neuen Vandenreich, his newer attire consists of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching trousers along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers, a blue poncho and a forehead protector plate which bears an unknown symbol. He also wears bandages around his neck. Personality He has been said to be described as an "insubordinate disappointment to the name of quincy," by Quilge Opie in the past, whether this is true or not is unknown as he has demonstrated nothing but the utmost respect and loyalty to the leader of the Neuen Vandenreich, shown when he impaled a Shinigami for badmouthing him; whether he displayed such devoted loyalty to juhabach is unknown. He is also quite confident in his own abilities and seems rather surprised when his Heilig Pfeil could be evaded. Powers & Abilities The Blacksmith (鍛冶屋 (ジ・ブラックスミス), Ji Burakkusumisu): Brecher has the ability to convert large amounts of reishi into kishi, this seems to be conducted through various hand movements. This ability has been proven useful by creating physical weapons in order to injure several shinigami whilst in their gigai. Weapon Specialist: As a quincy his preferred choice of fighting is long range, using bows and arrows. Although Brecher has shown use of both axes and hammers in combat, being skilled in the usage of both, he was able to dispatch several shinigami using these weapons, without resorting to arrows of any kind. High Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is high enough to fight on par with a Lieutenant-level Shinigami and subsequently defeat and take captive said shinigami. Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: Quincies can absrob the reishi from the atmosphere in order to fuel their own techniques or to form weapons. Hirenkyaku Expert '''(飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Brecher is capable of using the quincy technique: '''Hirenkyaku, and with high skill, easily keeping up with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, a fast individual in his own right. .]] Spirit Weapon Reishi Hammer & Axe: Using surrounding reishi, Brecher is able to concentrate them and form a spirit weapon, his favoured weapon being a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope. The hammer has a leather strap over the blunt part of the weapon. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By pointing the axe at a target Brecher can fire spiritual arrows that are typical of other quincy bows. This is said to be his greatest skill, as he was able to easily skewer several members of the Second Division, who specialise in stealth and assassination. He also seemed surprised when their lieutenant was able to evade most of his arrows. Trivia *His name is a reference to his hammer shaped Spirit Weapon. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Neuen Vandenreich Category:Vandenreich Category:Former Vandenreich Member Category:FbAddict Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Alive